Beating Him At His Own Game
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: Three weeks after Andy Barclay encounters Chucky in his apartment, he decides enough is enough. He contacts and meets with everyone who's ever survived an encounter with Chucky as a doll in a police meeting room. They strategize how they're going to get rid of Chucky once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door broke the silence. Andy Barclay quickly glided towards the handle. He swung the door open and benevolently welcomed the couple whom he had spoken to only over the phone on and off with for the last month.

"Jesse and Jade?" Andy asked with a sense of openness, his partial smile conveyed a sense of gratitude. Jesse hesitantly put his hand in Andy's, shaking it.

"Hello." Jesse nodded. He didn't want to be there, but approached this meeting having a sense of responsibility and duty to do his best to help set things right, even though he and Jade weren't sure what either of them could do.

"Thanks for coming." Andy smiled.

Never had Andy felt as safe as he did in the room he resided in; a room full of individuals whom he had one thing in common with, and one thing alone: Each and every person within this room had at least one encounter with Charles Lee Ray; In doll form of course.

Andy, his fiancé, Kristin, his mother Karen, her husband Mike Norris, Kyle, former cop Jack Santos, Jesse and Jade, and Commissioner Dane Preston, and a young black woman who resembled the late John Bishop all sat in a circle around the room.

It took Andy Barclay three weeks to track down and convince these people to attend this meeting. Most of them were close friends, but a few hesitantly complied if only because they knew it was the morally sound thing to do, or it may have been that they just wanted to put this never-ending nightmare chapter of their lives behind them. If anything, Andy was optimistic. Optimistic and hopeful, if a little nervous that there was the slightest chance that things wouldn't work out according to plan.

"Are we all here?" Kyle asked Andy, she looked around the room.

"Actually, we have one more coming." said Andy. "Ronny's bringing her."

There was a slight wrap on the door.

Ronald Tyler peaked in. "Hey guys."

Ronny opened the door wide and wheeled in Nica Pierce. She was tired. Tired, and emotionally drained.

Nica looked panoramically around the room. "H-Hi." She barely cracked a smile.

Andy walked up to her to shake her hand.

"Andy Barclay." Nica pointed to Andy.

"It's Nica, right?"

"Yeah." Nica's smile grew a little. "We spoke on the phone. I've read so much about you."

Andy hesitated for a second. "Who hasn't?" Andy chuckled. "I just wish it was under better circumstances…" There was a pause. "Nica, I'm—" Andy hesitated. He wanted to choose his words carefully. "Nica, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Nica's smile and voice cracked a little. "Thank you." She began to break down crying. "You're one of the only-" Nica began to sob, wiping the tears off her face. Ronny rubbed her back to comfort her. "You're one of the only people to say that."

"He says that on behalf of all of us." Mike added.

Everyone in the room had nothing but empathy for this young woman.

Andy reached over and hugged her. Nica embraced him.

"Shall we get started then?" said Police Commissioner Dane Preston.

Andy and a few others nodded.

Ronny wheeled Nica to a spot near the large screen sitting right in front of them.

Preston cleared his throat. "We all know why we're here." There was a pause. He cleared his throat. "This may seem a little triggering for some of you. For that, I apologize in advance. " Preston pauses for a second.

"Each and every one of you came to this meeting today. Now, in my book, that shows a lot of bravery on your part. It also happens to be the first step in our decided attempt to bring down Chucky, aka Charles Lee Ray the Lakeshore Strangler.

Preston pointed a remote at the computer, followed by a picture of Charles Lee Ray popping up onto the screen.

Through my research and talking to Mike here, I came to find Ray had—-or has killed over forty people. A few of them in my investigation of Jesse and Jade, and quite recently Nica Pierce's family.

Ronny and Nica exchange glances. Nica takes a deep breath.

"Now, we can't assume that he isn't going to come back. Those of us who've had multiple experiences with him, such as Mr. Barclay here, understand that he has a way of coming back over and over and over again.

Andy stands up and takes the floor. "Which is why I've proposed that we find out a little bit more about with what we're dealing with here. Chucky could come back at any time for any of us which is why I've done a bit of research myself on voodoo. The chant he uses has it's origin in West African. and Haitian culture

Nica cuts in. "Wait—wait-Wait a minute. ….What chant?"

"Ade Due Damballa is chant used in the voodoo religion as a way to cheat death. Damballa is the god of life and death. It's how Chucky's soul got into the doll in the first place and it's what he's been using on unsuspecting people, such as our selves, to try to cheat death to continue his rein of terror. "

"Oh." Nica nods her head.

"Three different times he tried transferring his soul into my body."

"Mine too." Jesse added.

"And me." Ronny added too.

Nica let out a heavy sigh in realization. "_That's_ what Alice _meant _by Chucky wanting to play—"

"_Hide the soul_." Andy, Tyler and Nica all said in unison.

"Exactly." replied Andy. "Thanks to Mike and my mother, I was able to bring in an expert."

The young black girl stood up.

"Guys, this is Latoya Laveau. She's, um, a direct decedent of Marie Laveau."

"On my fathers side." Latoya nodded.

"John Bishop, the man who taught Chucky voodoo in the first place was her grandfather."

"On my mothers side," she smiled.

Latoya walked over to the screen and stood next to Andy.

"Latoya is an expert and the latest keeper of the ancient practices of Hatian voodoo. She's a good friend and has done us a huge favor by joining us today to give us some insight on how we can stop Chucky."

"Thank you, Andy," she nodded. "As was just stated, I am the latest keeper of the traditions of my families voodoo practices. We help people and never ever use our gifts and our knowledge for evil."

There was a pause.

"Now, before I begin: I will give you a warning. No matter what your belief in voodoo magic or the pagan magick practices of the Salem witches, know this: Magick. It. Is. Real. You've seen it. You've experienced it. Do _not_ underestimate it." Her last sentence had a bite to it.  
"The knowledge I present to you today you can either take or leave. It's up to you." Latoya starts to pace back and forth. "Your lives are in the balance here. So it would be in your best interest to listen and listen carefully."

She presses the remote.

"There are many ways to stop Chucky. First of all, my grandfather John, whose intentions were noble, did not act in either his best interest or that of my family. He was careless, he was naïve, and he almost brought this tradition to its knees. But there is good news! He only touched the tip of the iceberg in what he taught Charles Lee Ray. He didn't teach him the deeper more hidden knowledge. That would have proven disastrous. Cheating death is one thing. And from what I understand from my parents, that was all my grandfather taught Chucky. What he didn't teach him is that Damballa's power comes with a price. One he will pay dearly with in the end, whenever that will be. For now, you're going to need to combat what Chucky throws at you. And you'll do that by beating him at his own game; he has underestimated you all, but not today."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do?" asked Karen. "Because I'll tell ya one thing: We don't have much time."

"Exactly." Latoya said. "He could be on his way here for all we know."

"Please don't say that…" replied Jack scratching the back of his head.

"I'm making a point."

"I can't even believe this is happening." Jack rolled his eyes. "Look, everyone. I'm not at all discounting or undermining what's happened to all of you. The little bastard attacked me too…But I'm not sure if I'm going to participate in this. In fact, I'm mostly here as moral support for Mike, Karen, and Andy.

"And that's fine, Jack." Andy patted him in the shoulder. "No one's asking you to do anything you don't want to."

"Now, wait a minute here…. I disagree." Preston replied. He addressed Jack by pointing a serious finger at him. "You and I both know that if you walk out of here right now you're as good as dead, Santos."

Jack stood up. "Then I'll take my chances." he replied sarcastically and headed for the door.

"Come on, sit down, Jack-." said Mike.

"You have a duty,—" Preston stood up.

"I'm not listening to this…"

"—As a cop, retired or not, to serve and protect!"

"Here's the thing, Dane: You are _not_ my superior. We worked together maybe once 16 years ago. If 'Chucky'is going to come after me then so be it. I'll take my chances." Jack opened the door. "I'm takin' a walk…." he disappeared into the hallway.

Preston was about to open his mouth to say something else, but Mike cut in. "Let him go…"

Preston motioned for Latoya to speak again.

"Right." she began. "You're going to need some tools."

Latoya picked up a duffle bag and took out a bag of orange sand, a dagger, and a necklace that looked like the heart of Damballa, but with a blue jewel in the center instead of a red jewel.

"I've brought with me 20 bags of the following three items."

She picked up the necklace. "This is the Heart of Ayida. Ayida was the wife of the almighty Damballa. She's the goddess of rainbows, white light, healing, fertility, and you can call upon her for protection in all matters. Her husband, Damballa I know most of you are familiar with, and according to my research, 'is the patron protector of the handicapped, deformed, cripples, albinos, and young children-'"

Nica snickers. "I'm sorry. But I find that a bit ironic."

Andy cracks a smile and chuckles a bit. "Explains why he couldn't ever hurt us."

Nica and Andy exchanged glanced in agreement.

"You're actually not far off," said Latoya. "My mother told me that after my grandfather found out Charles Lee Ray's true nature, he had to tell him something if he were to ever encounter him again. Damballa never allows someone with ill intent to over-power those that aren't able to defend themselves."

Nica resented that. "I call bullshit. I may be disabled, but I was very well able to defend myself against Chucky."

"Yeah!" Kyle exclaimed. "And doesn't Chucky have a body count in the forties? Where was this 'Damballa' then, eh?"

"I was referring to the chant he uses and the limits and restrictions with that." Latoya responded, sighing.

"Can we just get to the point?" Jesse added.

"We have a few ways we can make sure he doesn't bother any of you anymore, but it's going to take everyone in this room working together." Latoya explained. She pulled out a piece of paper. It showed a chant that called on both Damballa and Ayida Wedo. Latoya referred to it as a spell that would freeze Chucky from coming back by sending him to a purgatory."

She went on to explain the uses of the, necklace, the chant that one can use to counteract ill intention and the dagger as a way of channeling power at its target in order to deflect any negativity that target throws at the user. After that, she went on to explain the uses of the sand as a way to seal off doorways, as well as forming a protective circle against ill intent. She handed out velvet, Amber colored bags, tied with a white ribbon to each and every person.

"Thank you, Latoya." Andy took the floor again. "I would really really like to hear from you guys; any suggestions, insights, experiences….?"

Jade cut in. "I think it's great and all that we're talking about Chucky and how to get rid of him …" Jade exchanged glances with Jesse. "...But what about Tiffany?"

"Tiffany?" Kyle and Nica asked in unison.

"Tiffany…." Andy ran both hands over his face in realization, as if to say: Great. Just great.

"Who's Tiffany?" asked Karen.

"Tiffany Valentine—er-Ray was my neighbor in upstate NY about 16 years ago. Chucky's wife."

"Ah. Ray's girlfriend." Mike remembered. "I remember questioning her the night after I shot Ray. Couldn't get anything outta her though…"

"Yeah, we've met. She was also my foster mother for six weeks." Andy looked as if he were shaking off a bad case of fleas. "She's one of the reasons I was sent to Kent Military School."

"You never told me that!" Karen addressed her son, rather annoyed.

"I wasn't about to worry you..." Andy replied. "The point is I got out of there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chucky has a wife?" Nica asked. She looked rather unsettled by this information.

Preston chuckled. "Oh, he has a _lot_ more than that…"

"Wait—what?!" Jade stared at Preston. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess this is the right moment to present something I was going to wait until the end for…" Preston headed for the closet door in the room.

"After I told you two to go home I started investigating the crime scene. I came up across Tiffany's burnt body." A few flashbacks of Glen coming out of Tiffany, his/her teeth gleaming, and jumping at him flashed into Preston's mind. "It sprung to life and attacked me. Since no one was going to believe this story, I had to find someway to get rid of it. There was a guy taking a stroll with some friends in the cemetery…I gave him $200 to do what he wanted to with the creature."

Everyone went quiet.

"Beautiful…"Andy broke the silence with sarcasm. "They're multiplying."

"There's more too it…" Preston began to say.

"What in the hell, Dane?!" Andy retorted.

"Yeah!" Jesse added.

"You were going to '_wait_' to tell us this?!" Mike complained.

"You don't know the whole story—"

"—Oh yeah! The part where you conveniently left out that Chucky and Tiffany had a kid only minutes after we left the cemetery!" Jade spat.

"Wait a second!" Jesse realized. "That wouldn't be possible. Tiffany was only a doll for about two days. I know because I talked to her in person right before she technically 'died.'"

"It had to be a voodoo induced pregnancy." Latoya interjected. "If one isn't within ones original body at the time of conception then pregnancy reaches full term in less than 48 hours."

"Well, it was." Preston nodded.

Karen and Mike exchanged glances of 'What the fuck…?'

"So….Chucky and Tiffany's kid is technically still out there right?" Andy asked Preston

"Actually…." Preston started to say, but hesitated a bit. "His name is Glen. He actually found me a couple of days ago, having researched his birthplace online. It couldn't have come at a better time because he needs our help…and he can give us more information to fill in the gaps we're missing."

Everyone started talking amongst one another in confusion.

"This story keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kyle addressed Andy.

"You know…nothing surprises me anymore. _Nothing_." Andy shook his head.

Kristin held Andy's hand tightly. "I guess we should just take it all with a grain of salt." Kristin said, winking at Andy. He smiled back to her.

Preston opened the closet door. "You can come out now."

The room went quiet.

"Come on…don't be scared. It's OK."

Out walked Glen, _very_ cautiously. His warm dark blue eyes blinked at everyone."

Nearly everyone in the room gasped and the looks on their faces were priceless. Nica backed up her wheel chair just a tad.

"H-Hello." Glen waved to everyone. He kept his hands close to himself, as not to frighten anyone.

"…_Wow_." Andy's mouth dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went silent for almost a full minute as they stared at Glen-who was in fact a doll-in disbelief.

"Oh my _God_!" Kyle exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards Kyle in unison.

"Kid, do you remember me?"

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"No, I know him!" Kyle exclaimed in excitement.

Glen smiled warmly at Kyle. "Of course I remember you."

"You have a name now." Kyle walked up to Glen and gave him a hug.

Glen hugged her back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Andy blinked a few times out of surprise. "You know him?!"

"I met him ten years ago. My pal, Daphne and I were vacationing in Europe and we went to this venue where this freak was using him as his own personal puppet. That bastard named him 'shit face.'"

Glen shook his head in shame.

Kyle turned towards Glen and smiled, kneeling down to his level. "You ran, didn't you? Just like I told you to."

Glen nodded gracefully. "I did."

Kyle patted him on the shoulder and winked. "Good." She headed back towards her seat, but not before addressing Preston. "It's your fault he ended up with that creep. I hope you never forget that this is all on you."

"I know it is." Preston nodded his head; a look of guilt on his face. "It's one of my biggest regrets."

"You're that kid with that crazy sister, aren't you?" Mike asked Glen.

Glen sighed.

"What?!" Karen exclaimed. "Don't tell me you know-"

"Yes." Mike sighed and nodded in realization. "I recognize the voice. He was human and his crazy sister caused such a shit storm in the precinct. "

Andy got up out of his chair and headed for the door. "I—I need to get some air."

"I think we could all use a break." Preston stood up. "Glen, why don't you go talk to Kyle. I need to step out for a bit."

Glen nodded and headed towards Kyle.

Nica stared over at Glen. She blinked a few times.

Glen could feel this. He looked over.

"Hey." Nica called over to Glen.

Glen hesitantly walked up to Nica.

"Hi…" Glen said shamefully. He could barely look her in the eye.

Nica could see Glen was a little scared to talk to her.

"It's Glen, right?"

"Yes…"

"You alright?" asked Nica.

Glen wasn't sure if that was out of obligation or genuine.

"Nica, I wanted to apologize for everything my father's done to your family." Glen's eyes welled with tears. "I had no idea how many lives he's truly destroyed and if I could give my life to bring back yours I would."

Nica was silent for a second. A little bit of a smile broke out on her face. "Thank you." She appreciated the thought and felt it was sincere. She rested her head in the palm of one of her hands. "That means a lot to me."

Glen smiled back.

"You seem like a good kid. And I mean this when I say that you are not your father. You don't have anything to be sorry about. We've all been through a lot." Nica winked at Glen.

Glen nodded. "My condolences nonetheless." He headed towards Kyle.

Outside the room, Andy poured himself a cup of water from the water cooler. He took a sip and sat down.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Preston sat beside Andy.

"A lot?" Andy scoffed.

There was a pause.

"I just can't believe how out of hand this is getting," stated Andy.

"Well, you're not the only person who's been affected."

"I know." Andy stared at the floor. "I often wonder what life would be like had I not wanted that stupid Good Guy doll…" Andy was silent for a few second. "My mom would have never-"

"Hey!" Dane sternly grabbed Andy's arm. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You were six years old. This was out of your hands."

"Was it…?" Andy said in a resentful tone.

"Lets put it this way: If he hadn't targeted you, he would have still killed and targeted others."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"The point I'm making is you're working with the cards your dealt here right now. And as far as I can tell you've done a pretty good job of it."

"Oh yeah? Then how is it that we didn't figure this out a long time ago? We should have all met years ago. Nica's entire family was killed!"

Preston let out a sigh.

"Too many people are dead, Dane. If we don't stop this now it's never going to stop."

"I want to know why you didn't mention this before now. You have five seconds to explain yourself," an impatient Karen folded her arms. They were outside of the police station.

"OK, I should have told you, but I didn't think those were his kids-

"My sons life as well as many others are on the line here! Or have you forgotten that you had a hand in ruining part of Andy's childhood?" Karen stated coldly.

Mike paused. He couldn't believe his ears.

"….Ouch!" Mike exclaimed sarcastically.

"You should have stood by me in court, Mike!"

"Oh _excuse me_…! Maybe it was because I was too busy making it so you and your son could have a normal life! I told you not to tell the court anything because they wouldn't believe you. They never do! Look what Nica was put through."

"That poor girl stuck to her story." Karen paced around quickly. "If I had known about what happened sooner I would have flown to Rhode Island and stood right beside her. Andy would have done the same."

Mike chuckled nervously. "Karen…Let me explain something _to you_…"

Karen rolled her eyes.

"There is a system in place here. A system that will make your life a living hell if you don't know how to work around it, dear."

"You've told me this before—

"And I'm telling you again because you still don't get it, Karen." Mike tried saying it as gently as possible. "The structure of this system is designed to keep the general public from knowing certain things exist. Practices like voodoo. Believe me, there is plenty of evidence that proves Charles Lee Ray is in that doll. I have DNA samples I've been saving for the right moment…But that moment isn't now. We need to build something that todays technology with social media and other ways of showing the world he's alive will allow us to present the truth."

Karen thought about this for a second and nodded her head. "Alright….I see your point."

"Believe me, the people in positions higher than me have connections to secret societies and groups that are in power that practice magic, voodoo, and all sorts of crap."

"And they don't want that known in fear of losing secrets of how they keep their power."

"Exactly," Mike sighed in relief.

Karen smiled dryly. "I understand, and I love you, Mike. …But I'm still standing by my son. Someone has to make noise. You can't get any results or help by sitting in silence."

Karen heads back inside.

Jack walks up to Mike, who is watching Karen walk back inside. He puts a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Well, Mikey…you tried."

"Maybe not…"

"You know, I'll never understand your taste in women. You like 'em real stubborn," Jack winked.

"You calling me a masochist?

"I might be—just a tad." Jack laughed.

Mike chuckled. "Good. Cause Karen's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How long have you been a married masochist now?"

Mike thought for a second. "Going on 17 years? Sound about right?"

"Must hurt so good." Jack and Mike headed back inside.

Andy sat down beside Nica and Ronny.

"You look defeated." Nica observed.

Andy smirked. "Story of my life…"

Andy turned around. He made eye contact with Glen. Glen quickly turned towards Kyle. Andy took a deep breath.

"I think we can trust him," Nica said calmly.

"Hmmmm..." Andy turns back around to look at Glen. He observed Glen's body language. Nothing menacing about the dollish kid…though as Andy was well aware of: Looks can be deceiving.

"I just talked to him." Nica stated.

"I think he can help us." Ronny said optimistically.

"I don't know..." Andy replied skeptically.

"I agree with Ronny." Nica looked over Glen's way and observed his body language. He was talking to Kyle and his head was down most of the time. "Something happened to him before he found us…."

"How can you tell?" asked Ronny.

"I took a psych class in reading body language back in college. I guess we won't know for sure until we hear his story. But I definitely feel there's one. "

Glen turned back to Kyle.

"You OK, kid?" Kyle asked gently.

Glen looked out the window at the bright daylight outside.

"Not really, no…." Glen replied.

"You're welcome to stay with me—only if you want to." Kyle smiled warmly at Glen, who smiled back.

Everyone piled back into the room. Once everyone was settled, Andy stood up. He took a deep breath. "So Glen."

"Yes?"

"What's your story?"

In unison: All eyes turned to Glen.

He braced himself, not knowing how he would be received. Glen inhaled and slowly started to speak. A small voice that he hoped would bring a flicker of hope to these people.


	4. Chapter 4

Shoes:

Black stilettos step foot onto a nicely polished beige tile floor.

"Glen, honey! I'm home," calls Tiffany.

She shuts the front door behind her with a click.

"The lady at the post office gave me hell _again_…"

Tiffany looks around. It's unusually quiet.

"Glen?"

Tiffany heads towards the kitchen, her mink shawl flowing around her neck.

She pours herself a glass of wine then heads towards the backyard.

Something doesn't feel right.

Once outside, she freezes dead in her tracks, takes off her fancy cat eye sunglasses very slowly.

She drops her glass of red wine. It falls in slow motion, shattering to pieces on the pavement; the red color of the wine running down the patio, like blood leaving a body.

…She can't even breathe.

Everything goes black.

In the dark oblivion of nothingness a faint scream of bloody murder is heard. The scream belongs to Tiffany.

The scene slowly begins to fade in; revealing itself:

Glen….

…His human form is face down, floating in a swimming pool.

Everything is in slow motion.

Flashes of cameras and policeman walking around blanket the crime scene.

A female police officer has her hand on Tiffany's back, she's sitting with her head in both hands overcome with grief.

A teenage, human Glenda stands with her arms crossed, staring indifferently at the lifeless body of her brother whom is now being zipped up in a black body bag.

She watches as they take him out of the backyard, towards the front.

Glenda heads upstairs towards her room.

She opens the door to reveal a wall blanketed in dolls. She scans the dolls and finds one of her dolls on its side, covering part of a gap.

"Now…"

Glenda's pink, sharp heals touch the hard, cold tile floor with a click.

Click…

Click…..

Click….

The heels stop and face the wall.

"Which one of my dolls is unaccounted for…." Glenda walked up to the empty space.

"Looks like we got ourselves a runaway…." she smirked evilly.

Glen opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. "And that's pretty much everything up until now…"

Everyone is silent for a few seconds.

Nica blinks several times.

Andy in particular looks as if he's processing what he just heard.

Karen puts her hand over her heart. "Oh my God, you poor thing…" she says empathetically.

"Wow…" Andy nodded his head in understanding, addressing Glen. "You obviously haven't had it easy…"

Jade turned to Jesse. "Why didn't we do anything?"

"I—" Jesse starts to answer. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, seriously, Jade starts again. "He was obviously born only minutes after we left that cemetery…"

"It's _done_, you guys. Can we please focus on the situation at hand?" Mike interrupted, annoyed. "Like…_I don't know_…figure out how we're going to stop Chucky?"

"Wait…" Jack said. "How do we know this little guy isn't just leading his pop right to us?"

"Well, the kids obviously not a killer and just gave us a shit ton of information." Kyle interjected.

"Kyle's right." Andy added. "The more we know, the better our chances at maneuvering around and surviving.

Nica thought for a second before speaking. "Glen, you said you had a twin sister, right?"

"Yes…" Glen gulped. "Glenda."

"And she's still… 'human?'"

"She was when I left." Glen shrugged. "It's been a couple of weeks. Why?"

"Would you say she's less or more dangerous than your parents?"

Mike half chuckled, as if that question even needed to be asked. Nica put her hand up, ignoring Mike.

"I need to know."

This question worried Glen because he knew the truth was much more sinister, and the fear was showing on his face.

"It's OK," Karen encouraged. "You can tell us."

There was a long pause.

"It's really _really_ bad…" Glen shook his head.

Glen's starts to speak, as he flashes back to two weeks previous. The flashback is in black and white.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sitting by the poolside, crying. It was a few hours after my dad had killed the love of my life, Aubrey. I was devastated, as you can imagine…._

Glen has his head buried in his knees, sobbing lightly. Tiffany has her hand on Glen's back. "There there…It's alright, sweetface…."

_My mum had just finished comforting me after a huge fight I had with dad. _

Chucky is seen arguing with Glen, as his boyfriend lay lifeless on the floor. Glen is shouting at him in tears.

_Mum packaged dad up in a box to send him off to take care of some business he had. _

Chucky is seen getting into a box holding his trademark knife; Tiffany closing it shut and taking it somewhere.

_I went into Glenda's room after mum left and grabbed my old body…. The one you see now. _

Glen is hugging his doll body, sobbing into it by the poolside. Glenda storms out.

_That's when __**she**__ came out…._

"Give it back, Glen!" shrieks Glenda.

"How can you be so cruel…" Glen glares at Glenda.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who gave it to me. You _told_ me that you never wanted to look 'our' shared body in the face again!"

Glen turned around, back turned to Glenda. "That was before I lost Aubrey…"

"Give it back!" Glenda grabs onto the' Glen(da)' dolls arm.

"No!" Glen pulls it back.

"Fine!" Glenda backs away. "You can have it."

…But not before grabbing a concrete garden gnome off the porch.

"Just remember, Glenny. You asked for this." Glenda smashes Glen over the head with the concrete garden gnome statue.

Everything goes quiet. Glen falls into the pool unconscious, a bit of blood flows out into the pool water.

"Ade Due Damballa, Give me the power, I beg of you!" Glenda starts to say the version of the chant once spoken by Chucky to transfer Tiffany into her doll body. "Awake!" she finishes.

The Glen doll opens its eyes.

"Not so fast!" Glenda takes the gnome statue and hits the Glen doll over the head.

Doll Glen falls unconscious….

_Last thing I remember…._

Glen wakes up, tied up on Glenda's doll shelf, his vision blurred at first.

"Nooo….pleaaaaase…" a tiny voice whispers in pain.

"Hold STILL!" Glenda struggles to hold a needle and keep what looks like…one of her dolls still…?

_Is waking up in Glenda's room…_

Glen looks through two of the dolls that are placed to the side of him. Glenda is in fact drugging one of her 'dolls', which appears to be alive. She takes the needle and jabs it into the doll in front of her.

He looks at himself, his plastic hands, short legs. He's back in his old body….His eyes well up with tears. He takes a moment to take it all in. How did he let Glenda overpower him this way?

All of a sudden, Glen started to feel parts of the doll shelf vibrate. He looks above him. Some of the dolls are rocking side to side, others are looking over at Glenda purely petrified, but unable to move at all.

"My _god_…." Glen whispered to himself, just as petrified if not more so…

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Glenda screams at her doll shelf.

She rolls the needle onto her desk and storms out of the room.

Glen jumps off the shelf and grabs the needle quickly.

Glen holds the needle in his hand for everyone to see.

"Oh my god…" Nica puts her hand on her mouth. She almost can't move.

"Better give that to me." Preston takes out a handkerchief. Glen hands Preston the needle. He wraps up the needle, with a bit of serum still inside, in the handkerchief and places it inside his coat.

"If what you say is true…and it is disturbing…" Preston began. "The affects you're describing…"

"Sounds like tetrodotoxin." Jack finished.

"Tetrodotoxin?" Nica asked.

"Yeah, it's a poison found in pufferfish." Jack replied. "Mike and I knew of a guy in Chicago that manufactured the stuff and sold it on the black market to people who wanted to torture their victims"

"Oh right. I remember that." Mike recalled. "We busted him a while back. "

"How would Glenda have gotten a hold of that though? You can't get it without a permit and medical license" Kyle asked.

"She had a dealer," replied Glen. "A friend of hers from school who works at a hospital nearby. I know him…he deals to a lot of my classmates…"

"Well, we have plenty of evidence to put your sister away for a very long time." Preston told Glen.

"Finally." Mike rolled his eyes.

Karen gawks at Mike as if to say '_Really, Mike_?'

"What? Do you have any idea how much trouble the precinct went through to get something on this girl? Let me tell you, it wasn't easy. The kid got away with a lot that any regular person would have gotten away with. Her mother ended up buying the force off. "

"That's if she's not a doll already." Andy added

"Andy's right." Glen started pacing back and forth. "She's unpredictable…In fact, my mom and her are probably looking for me right now."

"They'll have to find you first." Kyle winked.

Glenda sat on the couch, rolling her eyes. "Quit pouting, mummy…Glen's alive."

Tiffany, who had been sobbing for nearly half the afternoon, stopped and sniffled. "_What?!_" she shrieked.

"I turned him into a doll again…He fell into the pool, mummy. I couldn't save him. I tried, so I did the only thing I could."

Tiffany stood up and walked over to Glenda. She slapped her very hard across the face. "And you're just now telling me?!"

The slap didn't affect Glenda. "The police just left. I couldn't say anything in front of them," Glenda batted her faux blue doe eyes at her mother. "Besides, I had to wait until you were calm."

"Ugh…Where's your brother?!" Tiffany asked in an almost deadly deadly calm voice..

"I really don't know. He ran off…." Glenda said in a sweet-like tone.

Tiffany held her head in her hands. "Oh my god…this _isn't_ happening…"

Tiffany started walking away. "Call your father. Right now."

Glenda took out her cell phone and pressed a button. The screen read: _Calling_ _Datty…_

"_Glenda_?" Chucky's voice could be heard very faintly on the other end.

"Hello, Datty?" Glenda spoke into the phone, an evil smile spread across her face. "Yes, Mummy wants you to come home. We have some bad news…."

"….._What_?" Chucky's voice sounded deadly.

Tiffany snatched the phone away from Glenda. "Chucky, you better find your way home and fast! It's Glen."

_Two weeks later…._

"_They'll have to find you first…" _Kyle's voice played on a laptop computer that Chucky, Tiffany, and Glenda were standing over.

"The idiot actually had his cell phone on him." Glenda laughed.

"How did you get it to record the conversation?" Tiffany asked Glenda.

"There's an app for that! It's called—" Glenda started to say.

"Shut up!" Chucky interjected. "I think I know where their location is…but we have to act fast…these assholes think they have the upper hand. Not by a long shot. No way! Tiff! Get my box!"

"Get it yourself, you asshole…" Tiffany walked away.

"I know what I'm taking!" Glenda grabbed a doll out from behind the couch. It was a doll version of her self; identical down to the frizzy red hair. She also grabbed the Tiffany doll off the shelf.

"No, we're not taking her." Tiffany grabbed it back.

Glenda snatched it back. "We might need it."

Chucky smirked. "Yes…I agree."

"Fine," Tiffany hissed. "But I do _not_ want her damaged."

Chucky looked at Glenda and Tiffany, and then at their doll selves.

"This might just be my biggest job yet." Chucky laughed maniacally.


	5. Chapter 5

"OK…." Andy began. "If we're going to make this work, we need to stay one step ahead of Chucky."

"How?" asked Glen.

Kyle snapped her fingers out of having an epiphany. "Cell phones!"

"Kyle's right. He could be—" Karen began.

"—Listening to us on the other end without any of us knowing." Nica finished.

Everyone grumbled to his or herself in some way.

"Wait a second, guys! I think I got something for that." Ronny left the room for no longer than two minutes. When he returned he brought with him a tiny radio-like device with a tiny antenna.

"It's called a jammer. We use it all the time in the military to block radio and,cell phone signals. With this in place the signal can't be sent out into the atmosphere."

Glen's mouth dropped open. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his apps. "Oh no…."

Everyone turned to Glen.

"Let me guess…" Andy grabbed Glen's cell phone. "You think your folks were listening to our entire conversation..."

"I-" Glen started to speak.

"I found the app." Andy nodded, rather annoyed. With one click, he deleted it, turned Glen's phone off, and passed it to Ronny.

Glen's face turned beet red. He lowered and shook his head in shame.

Everyone started passing all electronics to Ronny. He gathered them up in a container and placed the jammer with them.

"Glen," Andy looked him straight in the eye. "Look…I know you want to help us and I know you have good intentions. But, we can't afford any slip ups, OK?"

"I understand." Glen nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes!" Glen said with a bit of optimism in his voice.

Andy winked at Glen. "Good to know." He patted him hesitantly on the shoulder, and then walked up to Kyle. "I'll trust him if you do…." Andy whispered in her ear, but seemed unsure and doubtful still.

"They're definitely in town." Glenda smirked in a rather arrogant fashion. "I had a techno freak friend track the signal on that app. But for some reason it's no longer working."

"Shit…" Chucky responded. "They must have figured it out…."

"Come on, daddy…Glen's not that smart." Glenda rolled her eyes. "I swear, you give him _waaaay_ to much credit.."

"_Hey!_ Your brother's a creative killer. Did you see what he did to me and that one paparazzi scumbag?"

Glenda gives her dad the side eye. "Daddy…that was _years ago_. Get over it!"

Chucky glared in annoyance.

"Besides," Glenda flashed a psychotic grin. "How do you know that wasn't me who chopped off all four of your limbs?"

Chucky's eyes went wide. He was silent for a second.

Glenda shrugged in a faux innocent way. "Ya know…" Glenda headed towards the staircase. "You underestimate your enemies and you overestimate your allies. In other words: You're too predictable."

"Don't be a smart ass!" Chucky belted out.

"You lack patience and strategy and it'll be your downfall in the end."

Chucky laughed his infamous laugh. "Kid, when you've been doing this as long as I have you don't need to estimate.

"Alright, daddy…keep telling yourself that." Glenda cackled evilly. "I'll be watching and waiting and then I'll laugh at you until your face stitches pop off."

Chucky gawked at Glenda, eyebrow raised. He looked at Glenda like she needed to be institutionalized….because she really did.

She continued to cackle all the way up to her room "…because I'll be watching." Glenda slammed her bedroom door.

Chucky remained silent for a couple of seconds while Tiffany walked up to him, arms folded. They both looked in the direction of the upstairs.

"Tiff, what the hell did we create?" Chucky was flabbergasted.

"Don't look at me..." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You're the one with a family history of femme fatales that get worse every generation."

"Ssshhh!" Chucky blurted, whispering. "I don't want Glenda knowing I'm the only guy killer of the family!"

Tiffany shrugged. "I'm sure she'll find out and you'll never hear the end of it."

Chucky shook his head and walked off.

"I say we pick this up tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Andy suggested.

Nearly everyone exchanged glances.

"Alright…"

"OK."

"It's settled then," Preston finished. "We meet back here at the station in the room next door."

Latoya put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "You all don't have to go through this alone. I have a group of people who can help."

Andy took a deep breath. "Thanks Latoya. You were a big help today. …And the sooner they can get here…the better."

"Believe me: I understand it's time sensitive. They're in New Orleans…But I'm sure I can get them into LA by tomorrow night."

_Two weeks ago…New Orleans, Louisiana: _

A thin, dark skinned woman, who appeared to be in her early forties, adorned in a flowing white, summer dress, grinds up the last of a mix of herbs in her mortar bowl with a pestle, tapping the remaining herbs off the end of the pestle. She looks into the dark, shaded area directly across from the throne-like chair she occupies. Her instincts are sharp.

"I know you there…"

Chucky stepped forward out of the shadows, knife in hand.

"You gotta _**a lot**_ of nerve showing your face around here," said the woman.

"You have something I need and I'm not leaving here until I get it, Laveau."

"Well, look at you, comin' in here and makin' demands!" Marie Laveau mocked Chucky. "I know who you are. You Charles Lee Ray, that serial killer from New Jersey. You've caused quite a stir in the last 25 years in the voodoo community. Many of the voodoo witches had to go around cleanin' up yo mess—_not to mention _your crimes against our _very_ _sacred_ tradition."

"Yeah? What's your point?" Chucky asked rhetorically. "John told me you possessed the Heart of Ayida."

"What do you need it for?"

"That's my business," Chucky cut straight to the point. "He told me you hold a lot of a powerful artifacts."

"And you expect me to give you this said powerful amulet?" Marie burst maniacal laughter. "Boy, did you walk into the _**wrong**_ house."

A group of women, mostly African/Haitian decent, walk out from the shadows. Chucky is surrounded. This catches him off guard.

"Go ahead and kill me. I'll come back." Chucky said cockily; eyes glaring at Marie Laveau

"I've taken on the Salem Witches, witch hunters, and the most powerful individuals you can name. Not to _mention_ the last serial killa that gone and messed with me got her ass trapped underground and is _still _alive in a box after more than a century!" Marie continued to laugh, while placing Chucky in almost a Jedi-like chokehold. He started clawing at his neck. "So don't think I won't do something _much_ worse to you."

"_Wait_…" Chucky wheezed. "I-

"In this house: You have _**no**_ power." Marie tightened her grip.

"_Wait_!" Chucky's voice and breathing became even more restricted. "_I…give…_"

"I don't think so," said Marie. "I heard you killed a disabled young woman's entire family and let her take the fall for it. Damballa was not pleased. He's fed up with your bullshit, Ray. He's done with you."

"Did he?" Chucky rolled his eyes sarcastically through his chokehold. His eyes were getting red like grape tomatoes.

"I _also_ sense that your body is almost human enough for me to do this." Marie crushed Chucky's bones to tiny pieces in both his arms and his legs. Chucky screamed in agony; the worst pain he'd ever experienced. Marie dropped Chucky's broken body on the floor. "That's more mercy than you gave John before you left him to die."

Chucky groaned in painful agony. He had no words.

"And you best watch that daughter of yours. She's messin' with forces beyond her comprehension."

"I'm going to kill you slow, Laveau!" Chucky belted out.

Marie scoffed. "Killin' an immortal? With what? That knife appendage you're using as compensation. I gotta see this!" she couldn't contain her laughter.

Chucky's eye began to twitch in rage. He couldn't understand why every woman he encountered these days seemed to take jabs at his masculinity. "Fuck you! I'm gonna get you, I swear it!"

"Lady's take this out with the rest of the trash…" Marie ordered. "Know this, Ray: You gotta storm of shit headed your way and I got front row seats. It won't end well…for you."

The voodoo witches through Chucky's limp and broken body in a trunk, but not before blowing a hallucinogenic toxin in the form of powder in his face. Chucky gasped. They slammed the lid shut.

Chucky opened his eyes. He was in his human form in a box. He looked to his right. He came face to face with his own corpse. He screamed. He turned to the other side: Same thing. A series of skulls rained down on him.

Next thing he knew: He found himself in a dark room. The only lit part of the room was the old, wooden floor that seemed to have the exact same symbol found on the heart of Damballa.

"Charles Lee Ray," a disembodied, Haitian accented voice called out to him.

A creature with the torso of a black man, and the lower part of the body as a white snake came out of the shadows. His eyes were yellow slits; snake like and bulging out.

"Your days of cheating death are almost up." he slithered his way up to Chucky, getting very close; too close.

"Who are you?" Chucky asked. He knew he was trapped.

"I'm the reason you still live," the snake man said.

"Damballa?" Chucky asked nervously.

"You got it." Damballa laughed maniacally. "And for your crimes against children and disabled I'm sentencing your soul to an eternity of-"

Before Damballa could finish, Chucky found the trunk opening up, light pouring in.

Glenda stood above the trunk, arms crossed and unfazed. Tiffany glided into frame. "I think datty's broken."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and walked off. "Get the spare doll from the attic…." she told Glenda.


End file.
